log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Thunderbringerstormbrook/Hopefully The anime will go this direction
I wrote a review I am going to have to say. This in some respects is better than SAO. Where it lacks is combat. Combat at times is tedious and they often skip the whole fighting scenes because well, they are difficult. They often will skip the 1000's of fighting. I mean there is lots of foreshadowing. "Hey I want an army of 1000's of adventurers fighting an enemy" Well they tell you that there are goblins in the north for no reason except that they are a hazard, but then later they give you bits and pieces to put together parts that eventually become true. I can see why people think this is boring. I can agree. However, I think this series could go really far. I believe they need some comical episodes thrown in here and there. For example I love those Fairy Tail Episodes where they run around and pretty much do a comical routine. This is needed in many arcs to give a break. But other than that I see that the series doesn't deviate, and captures the attention of the audience quite well. There's always one hook from the world. I would like to see 3 seasons and maybe a 4rth to wrap it up. I'd like to see more adventurers get sucked in the story like Shiro's ex-gfriend? The one that shows up in semi- flash backs but really relapses in memory??? For a lot of people thinking this guy is too perfect…Well he's not. I mean they say he's evil, or a genius. Shiro's quite awkward. He's an engineer. Which means he's quite brilliant. The only plot hole there is the fact he's not working on the engine for the ship. The technology development can be a whole lot better or have more story devoted to it because it's something which is bam! We have a steamship. (OVA's perhaps?) SO the author has not done enough research into the scientific world HCI (human computer development.) The author WAY backs off on the level 90's development because they have other unique challenges. (Which are brilliant.) They have to (without spoiler) overcome things which are not merely fighting. I am glad to say they introduce characters who must be apprentices who must take on the work like that they also---are something of a filler which is also cliche--But in a unique style. The show could also theoretically end it after a few seasons but then develop new series and spinoffs based on characters who were not MC's. The day they start explaining how the characters get out of the game the sooner the show dies. The show is im0between hack and SAO in explanations, but is better due to the animation colors. Each character is animated in a different drawing style which adds to the color and story within the storyline--making the characters unique. bI seriously hope this gets more seasons as I even would contribute towards the show for a few more seasons. I may like a few spinoffs, or twist like iANGEL BEATS/i/b Which is also similar to SAO. That they come back and had actually died, or placed in something similar. This would allow more freedom for the author to put them in trying to cope with (a arc coming back to the real world.) So here's the rundown #''1st season '' #''Adventure arc'' #''Guild Arc'' #''leads to Round Table'' #''Leads to Eastal lords arc'' #''Leads to Goblin campaign arc.'' #''Leads to (probably another world Fraction calling some of Shiro's old Debauchery Tea party.'' #''Leads to A bunch more arcs (Hopefully seasons 2 and 3.)'' #''Leads to season (4.5) which would explain how they got there I am sure I would be tired of watching after 3 seasons. 4.5 2 explain the lives after (Maybe in 3 idk.)'' #''Then They could do spinoffs. '' I think this would be a great idea. I mean I am unsure if I could keep watching after 4 seasons. My attentiveness to the show can only last so long. I mean it's really cool. Category:Blog posts